The Brawlers Brat
by Timetrixter22
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, did NOT expect to wake up on a platform, she didn't expect to be sent to ANOTHER new world, she didn't expect to be tasked with training a jinchuuriki, especially not the wielder of the strongest Bijuu, but Naruto Uzumaki is weird that way.


The Brawlers Brat

I do not, nor have I ever owned the rights to any Final Fantasy or Naruto, or the stations from kingdom hearts in dive to the heart, which really kind of sucks.

-break-

Waking up on a cold stone floor was the last thing Tifa Lockhart expected when she woke up. Actually waking up at all was unexpected. Generally when you fall into an endless void you don't expect to, you know, _survive_.

Groaning she sat up, and blinking her bleary eyes, looked around. The area around her was a strange black void. As she started to rise Tifa noticed an image beneath her feet. It was a strange but beautiful crafted mosaic of a giant fox creature.

In the background she could see the trail of destruction it left in it's wake. A mountain was cracked clean in two, a tidal wave rearing out of the ocean, great winds ravaging barren plains, and the burnt remains of a great forest.

However, beneath all of that destruction Tifa saw something. It was a baby, a small blond boy, and around it small wisps of red energy seemed to be flowing toward his stomach. Then before her very eyes the image started to shift, the images merging and splitting until a completely new picture formed.

This one detailed the life of the boy. Tifa saw him grow into a young child of 11 or 12. she saw him go through horrible ordeals and come out smiling. She saw him gain a family and then have his brother, a pale faced, black haired boy, be pulled away from him. She saw him relentlessly pursue him, until eventually, he fell into a horrible trap.

The picture then showed the great fox from before get extracted from the boy, she saw him fall to the ground, his friends and family reaching out for him, even his brother, but they were to late. The boy hit the ground, and the image faded to a gray nothingness. Inside, Tifa felt a great sadness for the boy, he reminded her of Cloud, but less broody.

"What is this" Tifa whispered to herself. Not _actually _expecting a response, it's understandable why Tifa was just the slightest bit shocked when she got a reply.

_"It is what has been... or will be". "_Oh joy" Tifa muttered, "more cryptic words from a disembodied voice". "_Tifa Lockhart, you are needed" _spoke the voice again. "Oh great, the disembodied voice speaks in _italics, _even better", Tifa said offhandedly.

At this Tifa felt the platform she was on shift. "OK, OK, I'm getting serious, Tifa told the voice. The boy you see is of great importance to us. "Who is _us"_ Tifa questioned, "_that is not your concern" _came the voices reply.

Although just the slightest bit miffed by the rather curt reply she let it drop. "Alright fine, Tifa answered back, but what can I do". The voices reply was soft and short "_teach him" "_for how long", Tifa asked, "indefinitely_". _Tifas reply was loud and... ah... _not _so short.

"WHAT, I cant raise this kid, I have people who need me, and who will take care of the kids I already have, and what am I supposed to do in his world.". Tifas questions were interrupted by another small shake to the platform. "Oh calm down" Tifa said in an annoyed tone. "_That is enough questions Tifa Lockhart, do you accept". _Tifa did not answer immediately, remaining pensive as she thought it out.

"W_ell, he does look like he needs someone, plus maybe when this is over I can get who, or what, ever this thing is to take me home"_. Nodding to herself Tifa gave her answer. "I'll do it, she spoke out into the darkness, but I want to go home when this is all over". For a moment there was no reply, then, "_very well, you shall have your wish". _Before Tifa could ask anymore questions, the platform started to shake, then piece by piece it started to fall. The two thoughts that entered her mind before she fell into the abyss below were "_I really hope this doesn't hurt", and then " I fall down giant holes ALOT" _ Then her thoughts to faded to darkness, as Tifa Lockhart disappeared.

-break-

Waking up in a dark, dank, _smelly _alley, was definitely NOT what Tifa Lockhart had in mind when she came to. She also didn't want to get hit in the head by a flying ball of orange. Nearly getting stabbed by a flying knife was probably not on the list either. Battle instincts activating in the blink of an eye, Tifa sprang up and turned to see two, _very, _drunk men holding what looked like the kunai ninja's used.

Deciding to ignore them for the moment Tifa turned to the orange blur cowering behind her. Contrary to what she had believed, it wasn't a small child, but twelve year old, though he looked a bit small for his age, regardless, she could tell that this was the same boy she had been sent to protect. "Hi there, Tifa said perkily, my names Tifa, Tifa Lockhart, whats yours". The boy, looked confused for a moment before smiling, "my names Naruto, he replied, Naruto Uzumaki".

It was at this point that the two drunks decided to make the very stupid decision to speak. "Thash no kid, that thersh a demon", slurred one staggering under his own weight. "yeah, spoke the other one, that thersh te noin tailed foxsh". "Yeah yeah yeah, Tifa said dismissively, I know all about the creature sealed inside him, news flash, don't care".

Astonishingly, this wasn't what they wanted to hear. The two drunken ninja tried to put on an intimidating face, but only succeeded in making themselves look stupider. "Hey girl, don't you talksh ta us like tat, the one on the left slurred, were highly skilled Chunnin of the leaf villash".

Unsurprisingly, Tifa wasn't the least bit phased. "R-r-r-really, Tifa faked stuttered, then do you know what that makes me". Gathering his (incredibly small) wits the Chunnin on the left spoke"What dosh tat make yous. Tifa looked up fire in her eye's before uttering the most overused, cliche, and contrived phrase in the book, "your worst nightmare", before launching herself at the two.

Now under incredibly unfair circumstances, with Tifa poisoned, tied up with only one working limb,and drugged, and with the two chunnin at the top of their game, with soldier pill power, they _might _ stand a chance, as they were? Well let's just say that it was not a pretty sight. The two groaning mounds of beaten flesh and clothing, formally recognizable as human beings where left behind in the alley for someone to find, as Naruto took Tifa to his apartment.

On the way there Naruto bombarded her with questions, such as " Where are you from, how did you do that, can your teach me, why no orange, can you do more stuff, can we have ramen". Tifa just smiled and rolled with them answering them all in turn. They continued their walk until Naruto asked her another question, "do you really not care about the Kyuubi", he asked in a quite tone. Although a question that most would find awkward, Tifa took it in stride. "Dilly Dally Shilly Shally", she replied with a grin. "huh? Naruto asked, what does that mean".

"It means, Tifa replied, that its OK, just forget about it, and stop thinking about things that depress you, my friend Aerith told me it once, and it's just a way I keep connected to her. "Whats another way", Naruto asked inquisitively. "That would be this, Tifa said, tapping the pink ribbon she had tied around her arm, it was hers, and I started wearing it when she died. And it, and I think she, have been with me ever since.

It was then that the duo found themselves at Naruto's apartment. "Look, Naruto said suddenly nervous, we don't _have _to go inside, do we". Seeing his nervousness Tifa quirked an eyebrow, "Naruto, she said bluntly, give me the key". As she said this Naruto tried, and failed, to hide the key from her. "Naruto, Tifa said again, you can give me the key, or I can take the door down, your choice". Hearing this Naruto gave in sliding around Tifa, he unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my home", he said sheepishly. When Tifa saw the inside of the apartment, she nearly had a heart attack. The inside of the house was filthy, covered with dirt and grime, mold grew on the wall, and stains blotched the floor. The dishes were stacked up in giant smelly heaps, and clothes littered the floor. "Its not much, Naruto said, but it's all the old man gave me". "Old man"? Tifa asked with a strange tone in her voice. "Yeah, Naruto said, well I call him old man, but he's really the Hokage, he's in charge of the entire village".

This was all the information Tifa needed. "Naruto, Tifa said, her eye twitching, take me to see the old man". Knowing better than to mess with her, Naruto nodded, and, after locking the door, lead Tifa to the Hokage Tower. He might have tried to calm her down a bit if he had realized that Tifas foot steps were leaving impressions in the ground, very _defined _impressions, so defined that you could see every groove and even the shape of some gum on the bottom of her shoe.

-break-

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had learned long ago to trust his instincts. So when her felt the sudden urge to go and crawl under a rock and hide for a few years, he had to try very hard not to do it. He started to regret that when the building started rumbling. It was then that he started off his Tsunade emergency list. Building shaking: check, Screams of civilian and shinobi alike: check, Building exploding in the precise order it would take if someone tried to get to his office as fast as possible: check.

Sarutobi started to brace himself, for the physical , and verbal beating he was about to receive when he felt something. Something that raised his fear to gargantuan heights. It was a cold chill that stated at the back of his neck and traveled over the rest of his body. It was the feeling that anyone who was sane, (and most who weren't) feared. Maternal fury, the thing that turned civilians into kunochi, and kunochi into Tsunades.

It was at this moment that his triple reinforced, multi polymer, ironwood door crumpled like paper, then the _other_ **octuplet** reinforced multi polymer ironwood blew outward, two unfortunate ANBU plastered on either side. From the smoke that came frothing into his office stepped a figure, a specter of doom wrapped in black, with fists on glowing energy, and a raging look on it's face.

The figure came forward, flicking its pinkie and shattering his desk, lifting the Hokage with one finger, and forcing him to look into the eyes of this horrible grim reaper. Darkness descended onto the room smothering the light and turning the inhabitants icy cold. Then with a plop, a bright ball of _kill-me_ orange landed on the crumpled remains of his desk. "Hi Old Man, Naruto said with a grin, I made a new friend"

-End-

(A/R) Well thats the first chapter done, and I'll try to have more done soon, also I made my own definiton to the famous Dilly Dally Shilly Shally phrase. Anyway thats it for chapter 1. Remember R&R pleaaassssseeeee.


End file.
